Couvre Moi de Sucre
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Romance totale entre Eric et Sookie, avec plus d'action dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Prend place après Pire que la mort. M plus tard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **BonTempsBaby

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BonTempsBaby. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2: **Cette histoire commence après le tome 8. Felipe de Castro a envahi la Louisiane et Eric est le seul Sheriff survivant du reigne de Sophie-Anne. Eric a promis à Sookie qu'ils discuteraient du retour de ses souvenirs mais elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1 -<strong>

_-PoV Sookie-_

Dieu merci, c'était enfin fini! Sam avait installé deux nouveaux écrans plats en prévision du Super Bowl, et apparemment, tout Bon Temps était venu voir ce que ça donnait. Le bar avait été bondé, et même si je m'étais fait d'excellents pourboires, j'étais vraiment épuisée. J'avais fait des heures supplémentaires au cours des dernières semaines pour m'occuper l'esprit et renflouer mon compte en banque. Je devrais bientôt payer mes impôts et mes cotisations au régime de sécurité sociale. Après avoir nettoyé ma zone, et remplis les salières et les poivrières pour le déjeuner, j'attrapai mon sac dans le bureau de Sam, lui criai bonne nuit et sortis par la porte de service du bar. J'avais vraiment hâte de rentrer et de prendre un bon bain chaud avant d'aller me coucher. Malheureusement, dès que je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai pour rentrer, une vague de solitude me submergea.

Ça faisait plus de deux mois que Felipe de Castro avait prit le contrôle de la Louisiane. J'avais reçu quelques coups de fil de mon amie Pam au début, mais ensuite...plus rien. Même mon ex, Bill, avait arrêté de venir chez Merlotte's. Nos maisons étaient juste séparées par le cimetière, et parfois je pouvais le sentir faire une ronde autour de chez moi, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à le prendre sur le fait. Et plus important, mon...mon...Eric s'était finalement rappelé du temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, le soir même où Sophie-Anne était tombée, et malgré m'avoir dit: 'nous trouverons un terrain d'entente', il avait été complètement absent de ma vie. Ben qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir, songeai-je. Ils pouvaient garder leurs trucs de vampires secrets. Je me portais beaucoup mieux sans toute cette folie dans ma vie, n'est-ce pas?

Le trajet du retour ne me prit que quelques minutes, et je me garai sur le gravier de mon allée avant de regarder ma vieille demeure. Je pouvais voir qu'elle devrait bientôt être repeinte. Je soupirai. Ce serait beaucoup de travail et d'argent; quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre. La vieille maison était vraiment silencieuse ce soir, étant donné que mes deux colocataires s'étaient absentées pour quelques jours. Amelia et Octavia avaient toutes les deux étaient très excitées à l'idée de participer à une réunion de sorcière à Baton Rouge. Amelia avait senti ma solitude et m'avait proposé de rester; mais bien sûr, je lui avais dit que tout irait bien. Entrant par la porte de derrière, je posai mon sac et mes clés sur la table de la cuisine et me rendis directement dans ma salle de bain pour me débarrasser des arômes de bière et de poulet frit de la journée.

Après ma douche, j'enfilai mon plus vieux pyjama en flanelle. Eric m'avait une fois taquiné en me disant à quel point il le trouvait hideux, mais vu qu'il n'était pas là pour se plaindre, j'avais décidé que j'avais autant me mettre à l'aise. J'enfilai une paire de vieilles savates qui avait perdu presque tout leur rembourrage, et retournai dans la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse du thé spécial d'Amelia. Même si je me sentais très fatiguée dernièrement, le sommeil semblait me fuir. Après avoir remarqué mes cernes, Amelia m'avait offert de me préparer un thé spécial à la valériane pour m'aider à dormir. J'en avais bu la nuit précédente et j'avais réussi à m'endormir assez rapidement et à rester endormie une grande partie de la nuit. Mes rêves m'avaient semblé très réels, mais j'avais été incapable de m'en souvenir avec exactitude à mon réveil. Je savais que j'avais rêvé d'un certain vampire Viking auquel je m'efforçai de ne pas penser...pendant la journée, en tout cas.

Je bus mon thé, roulée en boule dans mon fauteuil préféré avant de rincer ma tasse, la placer sur l'égouttoir et partir me coucher. Je soupirai en essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de désir que je ressentais. A contre-coeur, je soulevai l'oreiller sur lequel je ne dormais pas et récupérai le t-shirt dissimulé en-dessous. Je pressai mon visage contre le tissu et inspirai profondément, mais bien sûr, il n'avait plus aucune odeur après tout ce temps. Dans mon esprit, je pouvais voir Eric portant ce t-shirt quand il était resté avec moi, entrain de rire et de me serrer dans ses bras alors qu'on était allongés devant ma vieille cheminée. Il l'avait oublié quand il était retourné à la vie réelle. Je frottai le t-shirt contre ma joue et je sentis une larme rouler le long de mon visage. Je pressai le tissu contre mon visage pour absorber le déluge apparemment instoppable qui s'en suivit. Heureusement, le thé sembla faire effet et je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que c'est extrêmement court! Les premiers chapitres sont dans cette veine avant de devenir de plus en plus long plus tard... Le plus long chapitre fait 40000 mots!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **BonTempsBaby

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BonTempsBaby. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2 -<strong>

_-PoV Eric -_

Une autre nuit de stupidité touche presque à sa fin. En temps que représentante du Roi, Sandy Seacrest a passé les affaires de ma Zone au peigne fin. Heureusement, tout est en ordre. D'ici quelques jours, elle partira, et ensuite, je serais enfin libre de suivre mon propre plan. Je déteste être surveillé. Comme elles le font chaque nuit à cette heure-ci, mes pensées commencent à se tourner vers quelque chose de plus agréable que la paperasse...à savoir, Sookie Stackhouse. J'ai délibérément évité de prendre contact avec elle tant que Sandy et Victor sont dans le coin. J'ai bien l'intention de garder ma Liée aussi loin de Victor Madden que possible.

Afin de la protéger de ma colère et de frustration aux vues de cette nouvelle situation, j'ai partiellement bloqué notre Lien. Je ne l'ouvre que quand je pense qu'elle dort, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Ce soir, cependant, je peux sentir une légère tristesse à travers notre Lien. J'aimerais pouvoir aller la rejoindre, mais je m'interdis de succomber à ce désir. Ce n'est pas encore prudent. Je n'ai pas atteint un aussi grand âge sans avoir la patience nécessaire pour faire face à mes adversaires. Je me satisfais en me rappelant de certains des évènements que j'avais oublié quand j'étais ensorcelé...plus précisément, une certaine douche que Sookie et moi avions pris ensemble. Mmmm. Peut-être que je devrais penser à quelque chose de moins...érotique. Inutile de m'exciter. Soupirant lourdement, je reporte mon attention sur toute cette horrible paperasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées: <strong>

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **BonTempsBaby

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BonTempsBaby. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3 -<strong>

_-PoV Sookie-_

Le matin suivant, je me réveillai à dix heures, m'étirai et m'assis dans mon lit. Je vis le t-shirt d'Eric près de ma jambe. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Avais-je vraiment besoin d'un doudou, comme un bébé? Gah. Irritée et embarrassée, je remis le t-shirt sous mon oreiller. Je rougis en me rappelant du rêve que j'avais fait durant la nuit. Ça avait été la meilleure douche de toute ma vie, celle après laquelle j'avais dû acheter un nouveau rideau de douche. Nuh-uh, je ne devais pas repenser à ça. Repoussant mes couvertures, je sautai au bas du lit. Aujourd'hui, je devais travailler pour le déjeuner, donc je devais me bouger! Je courus jusque dans la salle de bain et enfilai rapidement mon uniforme d'hiver, avant de nouer rapidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je mis un peu de maquillage pour couvrir mes cernes aussi. Attrapant une pomme et mon sac, je courus jusqu'à ma voiture et partis au boulot.

Alors que je m'engageai sur Honeysuckle Rd, j'entendis un 'pop'!...et à côté de moi apparut ma cousine, Claudine. Ça me surprit tellement que je faillis faire une crise cardiaque et manquai d'envoyer ma voiture dans le fossé. "Hey! J'aurais préféré que tu ne fasse pas ça! Tu m'as foutu la frousse!" m'exclamai-je bruyamment.

Instantanément, sa délicieuse odeur commença à envahir ma voiture. Ma sublime marraine sourit et me dit, "Désolée! J'ai vu que tu étais en retard et je ne voulais pas te faire perdre de temps. Claude et moi allons dans un nouveau club de Shreveport. Ils ont un nouveau groupe qu'on envisage d'engager pour le club de Claude. On aimerait vraiment que tu viennes avec nous!"

A n'importe quel autre moment, j'aurais probablement sauté sur l'occasion, mais je broyai tellement du noir que je ne serais absolument pas de bonne compagnie. "Non merci, Claudine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée," dis-je poliment. "Merci de m'avoir invité cependant." Shreveport était certainement le _dernier _endroit où je voulais aller, bien trop près pour que ça m'aille. Trop près d'une certain vampire qui n'avait clairement pas envie de me voir.

"Oh, allez, Sookie! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu dernièrement, et tu me manques. Ce sera marrant!" me supplia Claudine. "En plus, une nuit en boîte te fera du bien! T'as l'air un peu déprimé dernièrement. S'il te plaît?"

Je me sentis céder. Claudine avait toujours été bonne pour moi et elle n'avait jamais rien demandé en échange. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que qui que ce soit pense que je dépérissais ou quelque chose de ce genre...et bien sûr, j'adorais danser. Peut-être que sortir serait exactement ce qu'il me fallait en fait. Je soupirai. "Très bien. Je dois être prête pour quelle heure?"

"On passera te chercher sur les coups de vingt heures. On ira manger un morceau et ensuite on ira au club. Oh, au fait, je t'ai laissé une tenue sur ton lit...je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira!" et avant que je ne puisse refuser son cadeau, Claudine disparut à nouveau.

Parfois j'aimerais que les fées utilisent des portes comme les personnes normales.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **BonTempsBaby

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BonTempsBaby. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta pour cette fic donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un envoyez-moi un MP!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4 -<strong>

_-PoV Sookie-_

Je finis mon service à 15h30 et rentrai rapidement à la maison pour faire une petite sieste. Lorsque je me réveillai, je lavai et coiffai mes cheveux avant de me vernir les ongles avec une nouvelle couleur qui s'appellait 'Radicalement Rouge'. Tenant parole, Claudine m'avait laissé un adorable jean et un magnifique haut rouge qui m'allait comme un gant, mettant juste assez mes 'attributs' en valeur. C'était un ensemble qui était le mélange parfait entre 'sexy' et 'allumeuse'...en d'autre mots, un ensemble parfait pour une soirée à Shreveport. J'enfilai une paire de chaussures à talon rouges qui me donnait l'impression d'être sexy. Je savais que je gâcherai mon souffle en me plaignant que Claudine m'ait fait encore un cadeau, et je décidai donc d'être gracieuse pour une fois et de la remercier dès que je la verrais. Je laissai mes cheveux détachés et essayai de les ébouriffer légèrement (ce que mon ancienne amie Arlene qualifiait de 'juste sortie du lit'). Je mis une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes qui, je l'espérai, m'allongeait le cou. M'admirant dans le miroir, je décidai que j'étais parfaite pour une virée en ville. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire que Sookie Stackhouse pleurnichait dans son coin.

A vingt heures, je commençai à tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre la voiture de Claudine approcher, et je ne m'attendais donc pas aux deux 'pops' qui résonnèrent lorsque les jumeaux apparurent dans mon salon. Je fus surprise parce que Claudine préférait généralement prendre sa voiture plutôt que d'utiliser sa magie. Mes deux 'cousins' étaient magnifiques et sentaient délicieusement bon. Ça pouvait rapidement devenir un peu étouffant, surtout dans un espace clos. Mais, ils étaient ma famille (en quelque sorte) et je les aimais...même Claude, qui pouvait être une vraie teigne.

"Salut vous deux!" dis-je. "On prend ma voiture?"

Claude se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Claudine me répondit, "Non ma belle, on a décidé qu'il était temps que tu essayes un petit quelque chose avec nous. Ça te dit de faire une petite expérience?"

Je pris une minute pour réfléchir avant de répondre - j'avais fait de mon mieux pour acquérir cette habitude depuis que j'avais commencé à fréquenter les Supes. Quelques secondes plus tard, je répondis avec hésitation, "Euh...je suppose?"

"Génial!" s'exclama Claudine avec enthousiasme. Elle attrapa une de mes mains et Claude attrapa l'autre. Avant que je ne puisse leur poser la moindre question, mes oreilles commencèrent à siffler et je sentis soudainement un _whoosh_! L'instant d'après, on était devant un petit restaurant. L'enseigne indiquait 'Charmaine's' et à en juger par le nombre de voitures sur le parking, l'endroit était plutôt populaire.

"Claudine! C'est quoi ce délire!" haletai-je en essayant désespérément de reprendre mon équilibre. "Tu aurais pu me prévenir!"

"Désolée, Sookie, je pensais _t'avoir _prévenu." L'adorable fée semblait un peu honteuse. "Je suppose que j'aurais dû être un peu plus...claire. Mais honnêtement, on a jamais vraiment essayé ça avec toi, et je pensais que si t'étais tendue, ce serait peut-être plus difficile. Mais ça c'est bien passé, non? On est là!" Claude avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Euh...okay, je suppose," dis-je, ne souhaitant pas me montrer ingrate. Franchement, je ne voulais _pas _savoir ce qui se serait passé si je m'étais tendue. Oh, bon, utiliser la magie pour se déplacer faisait _vraiment _gagner beaucoup de temps. Je suppose que c'était une preuve des changements dans ma vie au cours des deux dernières années - je ne trouvais même pas ça vraiment choquant.

"Bon, allons manger," dit Claude. "Je meurs de faim!"

On entra dans le restaurant et je regardai autour de moi. Je réalisai rapidement que certains autres clients étaient un peu 'différents'...des hybrides. Cependant, le menu me semblait plutôt normal, et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour savourer notre dîner. J'avais commandé un steak et une salade, Claudine avait choisi un plat d'écrevisses à l'étouffée et Claude avait décidé d'essayer leur caille grillée. En mangeant, on discuta de tout et de rien mais on ne mentionna pas les vampires. Evidemment, Claudine savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder ce sujet. Claude était resté plutôt silencieux donc pour l'inviter dans la conversation, je lui demandai, "Alors, Claude, dis m'en un peu plus sur le groupe qu'on va voir ce soir."

Il répondit, "C'est un ami à moi qui tient un bar à la Nouvelle Orléans qui m'a parlé d'eux. Ils jouent un mélange de vieux rock-and-roll, et de rhythm and blues sudiste. Ils ont une sacrée base de fans. Si je les aime bien, je pense que je les engagerai pour le 4 juillet." Claude n'était peut-être pas un expert en politesse, mais il s'y connaissait en musique.

Après quelques bavardages de plus, on finit notre repas. On refusa tous de prendre un dessert (mon nouveau jean était devenu _très _serré) et avant même que je ne m'en rendes compte, on s'était téléportés dans la ligne d'attente du club. J'étais apparemment un peu plus prête cette fois, et je me repris plus rapidement. Le bar s'appelait le Red River Saloon, et conformément à son nom, il était situé sur les rives de la rivière qui traversait la ville. Une terrasse faiblement éclairée s'étendait jusqu'au bord de l'eau, donnant une atmosphère sympa. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de repenser au dernier club que j'avais visité à Shreveport...et avec qui j'avais été. Une vision d'un Viking en jean noir, et portant un t-shirt noir qui moulait un torse parfait flotta dans mon esprit... Une vague d'envie et (soyons honnête) de désir me submergea. Oh, non! Arrête ça, Sookie! Je refusai que ma soirée soit ruinée par quelqu'un qui ne tenait même pas assez à moi pour m'envoyer un message de temps en temps. J'étirai mes lèvres dans mon meilleur faux sourire, et décidai que j_'allais _passer une bonne soirée, que je le veuille ou non.

Apparemment, Claude connaissait le videur, qui semblait être un hybride. On nous fit rapidement entrer et on s'installa tout de suite à une table près de la piste de danse. Je regardai autour de moi pour admirer la décoration du club d'un oeil expert (j'étais une barmaid, après tout.) Je vis un immense bar en bois qui semblait avoir été fabriqué au siècle dernier, de nombreuses tables rondes avec des tabourets, et éparpillés contre les murs, il y avait de petits canapés et fauteuils. Le groupe était situé tout au fond de la pièce. Les lumières étaient tamisées mais procuraient assez d'illumination pour pouvoir rechercher des partenaires de danse à son goût...pas que je sois entrain de rechercher quoi que ce soit. Ce bar semblait donner envie de se détendre et de passer du bon temps.

Le groupe avait déjà commencé à jouer, et la piste de danse commençait déjà à être encombrée. Être en présence de mes cousins semblaient m'aider à bloquer mon esprit, donc pour une fois, je fus capable de me détendre. Une petite serveuse brune, très mignonne, vint prendre notre commande. "Que puis-je vous servir?" Elle dût crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

Claudine commanda un Cosmopolitain. Le nom semblait intéressant, donc je décidai d'essayer ça aussi, au lieu de commander mon Gin et tonic habituel. Ça allait avec mon vernis, après tout! Claude opta pour une bière (plutôt banal, pour une fée à mon avis). La serveuse revint rapidement avec nos cocktails. Bon sang, ces petites boissons rouges étaient vraiment bonnes! On resta assis pour siroter nos boissons pendant quelques minutes, en regardant et en écoutant le groupe, et ensuite, il fut temps de monter sur la piste. Claude fut le premier à m'entraîner, et on se retrouva rapidement à bouger nos corps en rythme.

Malgré moi, je m'amusai beaucoup. Je réussis même à assurer dans le département de la danse, ce qui était plutôt valorisant étant donné que Claude était un 'danseur' professionnel (traduction: un strip-teaseur.) Il m'enseigna même de nouveaux déhanchés! Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que d'autres hommes viennent m'inviter à danser. Je commençai par hésiter un peu, mais ensuite, je décidai qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à danser avec des inconnus. Je me rappelai fermement que j'étais célibataire pour le moment...n'est-ce pas? Oui. Alors pourquoi diable me sentais-je un peu coupable? Et aussi, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes attirants mais plutôt banales qui m'avaient invité à danser à un vampire Viking spectaculaire...oh, bon sang, pas encore! Je refusai de me faire ça, donc je fis de mon mieux pour trouver quelque chose..._quoi que ce soit _d'intéressant chez mes cavaliers. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Au bout de quelques chansons, j'étais plutôt essoufflée et j'avais besoin d'une pause pour aller au petit coin. Lorsque j'en revins, je découvris qu'un autre Cosmopolitain m'attendait à table, compliment d'un des hommes avec qui j'avais dansé. J'étais assoiffée donc je le bus un peu trop rapidement. Wow! Ce cocktail était plutôt fort! Le groupe était excellent! Je suppose que je m'amusais vraiment!

Jetant un coup d'oeil à mes cousins, je les vis me sourire. Rigolant, ils attrapèrent chacun une de mes mains et m'entraînèrent sur la piste de danse. Le groupe avait commencé à joué une cover du classique 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' de Def Leppard. Oh! J'adorais cette chanson. Je me retrouvai rapidement coincée entre les jumeaux, dans un sandwich Sookie. On était entrain de danser et de se frotter sensuellement les uns contre les autres et je rigolai comme une folle. Je suppose que mes deux cocktails avaient légèrement diminué mes inhibitions (non tu crois?) C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je me sentais libre, et pour une fois, je m'amusai comme une folle. Je n'avais même pas besoin de baisser mes boucliers pour savoir ce que pratiquement tout le monde pensait. J'étais prête à parier que nous attirions beaucoup l'attention sur nous trois.

Sans le moindre avertissement, je sentis soudainement quelque chose que je n'avais pas senti depuis des semaines! De la surprise, de la joie, de la jalousie, et par-dessus tout, du DESIR envahit le Lien du Sang. J'ouvris les yeux et là, à l'autre bout de la pièce, se trouvait mon vampire.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **BonTempsBaby

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** Tous les livres

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Supernatural

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Sookie et Eric appartient à Charlaine Harris. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BonTempsBaby. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5 -<strong>

_-PoV Sookie-_

Il se tenait là, dans toute sa magnificence, comme une version Viking d'un Adonis des temps modernes. Il était un spécimen mâle parfaitement sculpté, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt (comme dans mes souvenirs), et sa boucle de ceinture était d'une extravagance que seul Eric pouvait se permettre. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière, et il luisait légèrement comme tous les vampires luisent pour moi. Même malgré la distance, je pouvais voir ses fantastiques yeux bleus. Ils étaient plongés dans les miens avec une intensité qui, si elle avait été dirigée n'importe où d'autre, aurait pu mettre le feu au building.

Eric se tenait là avec les bras croisés sur le torse, les pieds légèrement écartés, et le visage impassible. Claudine fit volte-face pour voir ce qui avait attiré mon attention, "Oh-oh," haleta-t-elle.

Oh-oh, en effet. Je restai complètement immobile pendant un moment, alors que la chanteuse du groupe commençait une nouvelle chanson. La première phrase résonna, et je reconnus distraitement l'une de mes chansons préférées, 'Break Down' de Tom Petty. Hein. Très approprié. Je suppose que j'avais bu juste assez de ces petites boissons rouges pour me faire perdre mes inhibitions. Ajouté à ça, mes hormones s'étaient soudainement réveillées. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais je recommençai à danser, bougeant d'une manière séduisante en rythme avec la musique. Soudainement, je dansai pour mon amour, pour mon sublime amant Viking, et à cet instant, je me moquai complètement de qui pouvait bien me regarder à part lui. Je fis lentement glisser mes mains le long de mon corps avant de les remonter sensuellement. Je balançai mes hanches et soulevai mes cheveux pour révéler ma gorge. Pivotant lentement pour lui tourner le dos, je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil très suggestif.

Me tournant à nouveau vers lui, je m'approchai lentement de lui en continuant à danser. J'avais l'impression que la foule se séparait pour moi, et en quelques instants, je me retrouvai devant lui. Très lentement, je levai les yeux pour croiser le regard enflammé du Viking. Ne faisant absolument aucun effort pour les dissimuler, il me montra ses crocs si sexy. A cet instant, je sus exactement ce que ressentait une proie lorsqu'un aigle se lançait en piqué sur eux. Je pouvais sentir l'intensité de son désir pour moi à travers le lien, et ce fut presque assez fort pour me faire perdre l'équilibre. Tendant une de ses grandes mains, il m'attira vers lui. Mon vampire se pencha vers moi et me dit clairement à l'oreille, "C'était un sacré spectacle, ma belle amante. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?" Puis ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, et il m'embrassait de toutes ses forces.

J'eus l'impression que le monde allait disparaître dans les flammes qui venaient de naître dans mon corps. Eric m'avait basculé en arrière et il commençait à gémir et à caresser tout mon corps de ses grandes mains. Je pouvais sentir à quel point il était heureux de me voir (ha!). Il grogna doucement et pressa fermement son érection grandissante contre moi. Maintenant que le choc initial que j'avais ressenti en le voyant avait disparu, je commençai doucement à redescendre sur terre. Je réalisai soudainement que nous étions pratiquement en train de faire l'amour sur la piste de danse, entourés par une foule d'inconnus. Un instant plus tard, je réalisai que ça deviendrait bientôt plus que 'pratiquement'...j'avais dansé très, très près de Claudine _et _Claude. Eric n'était pas seulement extatique de me revoir. Oh, non! Il était drogué par l'odeur des fées...et devinez qui était la fée chanceuse dans sa poigne de fer?

Oh-oh.

"Claudine!" criai-je avec inquiétude. Instantanément, les jumeaux me rejoignirent en courant. Chacun d'entre eux attrapa une de mes mains et 'pop'! Nous étions soudainement de retour dans la cuisine de ma vieille ferme de Bon Temps.

* * *

><p><em>[Mode Saw-<em>_**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
